


Pirate AU: Healing

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: AU, M/M, Pirates, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don takes care of Raph after the pirate was wounded by an arrow in saving his life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirate AU: Healing

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an AU created Succubii and Gemidonnie and they graciously allowed me to write about it and post the writing

It had been a two weeks since the pirate raid when Raph had taken an arrow to protect Don which included the week that Raph had been unconscious and he was still confined to bed by the scribe. Just because he was ordered to stay in bed didn’t mean that Raph always listened though.

Don had left Raph’s cabin for just five minutes to go and get him something to eat and by the time he got back he found the room to be completely devoid of life. With a small sigh Don set the tray of food down and headed up to the deck knowing that is where the stubborn pirate would have gone.

The bow of the ship was exactly where Don found Raph. The dark skinned pirate was running around issuing orders to the crew with one hand clutched over the bandage that was covering the arrow wound. With a deep breath to steal himself, Don marched straight up to Raph’s side.

“What are you doing out of bed?” Don asked in the strongest voice that he could manage.

“I’ve got a crew to look after,” Raph responded as he tried to step around the smaller turtle. “I don’t have time to just sit around in bed for days on end. There’s no time for being soft.”

“It’s not being soft Raph,” Don interjected. “It’s taking the time that you need in order to heal so that your fever doesn’t come back and you don’t collapse. Now are you going to come back to your cabin with me or am I going to have to get Ren to order you back to bed.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” growled Raph as he took a threatening step towards Don.

Drawing himself up to his full height, Raph tried to stare Don down. Butterflies fluttered in Don’s stomach but he didn’t back down. He didn’t do everything in his power to make sure that Raph didn’t die just to let him wear himself down and back into a state where an infection could set in and kill him.

When he saw that Don wasn’t about to back down from his position Raph barked out a few more orders to the crew before turning around and stomping back down below the deck. Don drew in a ragged breath for the first time since openly defying the pirate as he followed behind back to Raph’s room.

The first thing Raph did when he walked into his cabin was to head straight for the tray of food and start tearing into the meal without care of the mess he was making of his hands, face, and the scraps that were falling onto the floor.

Don wrinkled his nose at the horrible manners but chose to ignore them. He knew it wasn’t a battle that he would win anyway.

“Sit down please so I can take a lot at your wound and change the dressing,” Don requested.

Rolling his eyes, Raph took a seat on the edge of his bed but continued to eat the food in his hands with a defiant glare sent at Don. Don did his best to ignore the way that he could feel Raph staring at him and just how nice it felt for his hands to be running over the muscular body as he changed the dressing he had put over the wound yesterday.

“I’m done now,” Don said as he set the extra supplies to the side and stood up. “But you need to stay in bed to let your side heal or all of this will be for nothing.”

“You know, I think the real reason you want to keep me in this bed so bad is because it would be a softer place for me to fuck you on,” Raph leered, earning a shocked expression from Don in return.

“I, I don’t,” Don stammered. “I’m just trying to look after your health. After all you did save my life.”

A smirk curled on Raph lips as he reached up and dragged Don down onto his bed so that he was pinned under the pirate’s strong body.

“I did save you,” Raph agreed. “So I’m thinking that I deserve some kind of reward for that. What do you say?”

A hesitantly whispered “Yes” escaped Don’s lips and that was all the permission Raph needed to go about collecting his reward.


End file.
